Mortal Enemies We Are
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes and X-Men; Elle and Wolverine;
1. Chapter 1

"Did you have to cut his head off (and you didn't even cut it all the way off) or did you just want to?"

"A little bit of both, _kiddo_."

-

Every time we see each other (which comes sooner then either of wishes it to) a new name for the big _monster_ comes from me '_hairy_' '_beast_' and many more just like that.

But he only has one for me, one that he knows gets under my pink _childish_ skin every time he growls it out, ' _kiddo_'

(because as everyone in the world should know, I'm not child, no '_kiddo_'. I'm twenty-five _goddammit_!)

"_Sweet-cheeks_, if you say your age one more _goddamn_ time I'll call you something even worse,_ got it_?"

"Fine,_ big-foot._"

_-_

It was a act (one that never seemed to end, even with hundreds of miles between us) that became more then we thought it would.

(which meant that we didn't hate each other like _Tom_ and _Jerry_ anymore)

How did we know the moment that we became a step up from mortal enemies you ask?

The moment he decided that my life (which needed a whole lot of saving this year alone) was worth saving.

The man (if he's even a _man_ at all) that shell remain _name-less _for the rest of my life (which looks like it will be a very short one) was about put two fingers up and rip me apart starting with the brain, but then cue my _hero_.

(the last person in the world who should be saving me, _Wolfy_ and his_ X-Men_)

"Need a hand_, kiddo?"_

_-_

"I still hate you, every last part of you isn't worth not hating, got it? (hairy, _Mchairy_!)"

Even at that one place in time, it didn't seem so but I was thankful to my _savior_, but there was no way in _hell_ I was going to say it out loud.

"I'll take that as a _thank you, _Bishop."


	2. Becoming a X Man, No More Kiddo

"How are you doing, _kiddo_?"

It's the same thing each time he comes to check up on me, _'how are you doing?' _(smile starching to heaven and back)

(smiling like the wolf that he is body and soul, and has the claws to prove it)

Even if he knows full and well that I'm the same as the last time, trying shake the demons from my head (Sylar being number one) and trying not to be even crazier then I am, but still the same words always come.

And I always give the same answer (it's sitting ready on tongue the moment I see that smug face of his) trying my hardest to win this _snark fest _we started only a few months ago.

(sadly with a mouth like his I might lose, but it's not over yet and I still have a lot more up my sleeves)

"Better then you, _Wolfly_, there's nothing new about that."

And it's always a chore to not smile, even if my lips are dying to turn up the moment I see him, (and that mug of his that is ready to grin wide back at me).

But the man before me, that is ten times bigger then little old me, smiles enough for the both of us.

"Good for you, _kiddo_, now close those blue eyes of yours before I close them for you."

Before I could say no and no some more, and do a little more _snarking_ (it's always saved up just for him), everything went black because of one big hairy hand and those metal claws of his.

(which are ten times heavier then two of me put together, and they sting like a _bitch_)

-

"If you don't tell me where we are, _Wolverine_, I will scream kidnap and bite the hell out of you, got that?"

Instead of the fear that usually brings, because I can bite and make it last, he only gave me that forever growing grin of his, the one at the moment I want to slap right off of that mug of his.

And trust me that won't be the first time either, it's the only way to get rid of the _damn_ thing.

"Hey, _Blondie_, that's no way to talk to your boss now is it?"

"_Boss_?"

The moment he said it (the grin growing double time) I realized where I was, a place where this wannabe-villain hero used to be denied entry and that place was the world of the _X-Men_.

"Welcome to the X-Men, _Blondie_, and that means no more biting (me) or any of those surprise shocks of yours."

(you should have seen the last one I gave him, I was sure he was going to kill me right there and then)

"I think I can do that, _Wolfly_, it's only a small price to pay for a life of _awesome_ and _Scott_ (who is going to be toy number 161)."

(I'd advice _Scott_ to run and hide because no one can resist this _Blondie_, at least it's better then _kiddo_)


End file.
